1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld tool for use in connection with drip irrigation systems. The drip system tool has particular utility in connection with puncturing a conventional hose used in drip irrigation systems for secure placement of a standard drip irrigation connector within the previously formed hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drip irrigation systems have long proved to be an effective and efficient means for watering landscaping, especially in hot, dry climates. Drip irrigation causes water to trickle or drip at a very low flow rate into a controlled root zone area. This type of irrigation conserves water by placing it under the surface of the soil thereby reducing the rate of evaporation. In addition, drip irrigation reduces plant damage as opposed to conventional sprinkler systems where water is sprayed on the foliage and can cause disease and burning of wet foliage in severe heat and sun situations.
Conventional implementation of a drip irrigation system involves placing a main hose with secondary hoses branching out from it to deliver water to desired areas. The secondary hoses are connected to the main hose with special connector fittings which must be inserted into the hose as the system is put together. Various methods and devices have been used to pierce the main hose, including nails and drills. A leak will develop around the hole if the resulting hole is not the correct size, resulting in possible repair and requiring a new hole to be placed in another location. Therefore a handheld device that could be used to easily puncture the hose and consistently form holes with the correct diameter for connector fittings would be a highly desirable tool for individuals installing drip irrigation systems, saving them both time and effort in the installation process.
The use of piercing tools is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,958 to Richard E. Diggs discloses an irrigation apparatus that is similar to a pair of needle-nose pliers having tapered gripping jaws with an inwardly facing piercing element on one jaw and a semicircular hose bracket on the opposing jaw. However, the Diggs '958 patent is limited in usage to hoses that will fit in the hose bracket provided on the pliers. Additionally, the piercing element of the Diggs '958 patent is the drip emitter, or connector, to be inserted into the main hose of the system. This requires the user to continually slide the element onto the pliers and remove the device once it is inserted into the hose, which could be time consuming and awkward for many individuals. Finally, use of the drip emitter as the piercing element of the Diggs '958 device could lead to damage or breakage of the drip emitter, requiring repair or replacement of the part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,201 to Michael R Myers discloses an installation tool for irrigation emitter barbs that is a cross-handled device consisting of a cradle member and a cradle jaw on opposing ends and a barb holder member having a barb holder handle and a barb holder jaw on opposing ends. The cradle is suitable for receiving a peripheral portion of irrigation tubing, and the barb holder is aligned with the cradle so emitter barbs can be directly inserted into the irrigation tubing held in the cradle. However, the Myers '201 patent teaches a square cradle upon which the hose rests and which could lead to slippage of the hose during the piercing process. Additionally, no mechanism is provided by the Myers '201 patent to hold the hose in place dining the piercing process, which could also lead to slippage of the hose and could result in a torn or damaged hose.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,532 to Carl E. Bickmore and Larry F. Langlais discloses a tube piercing and fluid irrigation device that consists of upper and lower jaws mounted on locking pliers. The upper jaw consists of a mounting plate holding a piercing pin unit, and then lower jaw consists of a rotatable tube cradle component having a number of various sized cradles for receipt of cylindrical tubing of different sizes. However, the Bickmore, et al. '532 patent fails to provide a means for holding the connector to be inserted into the hole in the irrigation hose. Furthermore, the cradle component of the Bickmore, et al. '532 device requires the user to maneuver and reset it each time a different sized hose is used. Finally, the fixed sizes of the cradles limit the diameter of the tubing which can be suitably pierced by the Bickmore, et al. '532 device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,718 to Michael J. Roinick, Sr. discloses a pair of tap line pliers with a platform mechanism adapted for holding a line on one side and a tapping mechanism on the other side. The tapping mechanism is adapted to tap a refrigerant line and has a valve mechanism for draining the tapped line. However, the tapping mechanism of the Roinick, Sr. '718 device is located within a semicircular guide which would limit the diameter of the hose which could be pierced by the device. In addition, the inclusion of a valve mechanism in the Roinick, Sr. '718 device complicates the device and could lead to an increased cost to the consumer. Lastly, the Roinick, Sr. '718 device fails to provide a means for holding the connector fittings necessary for a drip irrigation system.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,844 to Loren A. Matthews discloses the ornamental design of a punch tool that features a C-shaped head on a pair of crossed handles. The upper jaw of the C-shaped head features a brace and the lower jaw features a puncturing element. However, the Matthews '844 patent fails to provide a method for holding a hose steady while punching a hole in it, which could lead to a misplaced hole or a tear in the hose if it were to slip during the penetration process. Furthermore, as a hose was inserted between the upper and lower jaws of the Matthews '844 device it would be exposed to possible tears and unwanted puncture by the puncturing element. Additionally, the Matthews '844 device would limit the diamater of the hose to be penetrated to the width of the device between the upper and lower jaws. Finally, the Matthews '844 device fails to provide a holder for the connector fittings to be placed in the hose.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,563 to Robert F. Deike discloses a vise and punch tool that consists of a pair of adjustable locking pliers with opposed semi-cylindrical gripping sleeves extending from the handles. A tubular housing extends laterally from one of the sleeves and holes a piercing element adapted to be struck by a hammer to pierce a work piece embraced by the sleeves. However, since the Deike '563 device is intended for use on road sign posts, the gripping sleeves are set for pieces of that diameter and would not be suitable for holding landscape hoses having a smaller diameter. In addition, the piercing element of the Deike '563 must be struck to accomplish the piercing process, requiring the user to use both hands and and to carry additional tools. Finally, the Deike '563 device does not provide a means for carrying or inserting the connector fittings to be inserted in the hose.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a drip system tool that allows the user to easily puncture an irrigation hose and consistently form holes with the correct diameter for placement of connector fittings. The Diggs '958, Bickmore, et al. '532, Roinick, Sr. '718, Matthews '844 and Deike '563 devices limit the diameter of hoses to be punctured to predefined cradles into which the hose must fit. Moreover since the Deike '563 device is intended for use on road sign posts, the gripping sleeves are set for cylinders of that diameter and would not be suitable for holding landscape hoses having a smaller diameter. Furthermore, the Myers '201 and Matthews '844 devices could tear or otherwise damage a hose during the piercing process since they fail to provide a method for holding the hose steady during the process. In addition, as a hose was inserted between the upper and lower jaws of the Matthews '844 device it would be exposed to possible tears and unwanted puncture by the puncturing element. The Bickmore, et al. '532, Roinick, Sr. '718, Matthews '844, and Deike '563 patents fail to provide a means for carrying the connector fittings to be inserted in the hose. Futhermore, the Diggs '958, Bickmore, et al. '532 and Deike '563 devices could be tedious to use. The Diggs '958 patent requires the user to continually slide the connector element onto the pliers and remove the device once it is inserted into the hose, which could be time consuming and awkward for many individuals. The cradle component of the Bickmore, et al. '532 device requires the user to maneuver and reset it each time a different sized hose is used, and the piercing element of the Deike '563 must be struck to accomplish the piercing process, requiring the user to use both hands and and to carry additional tools. Additionally, the inclusion of a valve mechanism in the Roinick, Sr. '718 device complicates the device and could lead to an increased cost to the consumer. Finally, use of the drip emitter as the piercing element of the Diggs '958 device could lead to damage or breakage of the drip emitter, requiring repair or replacement of the part.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved drip system tool that can be used for puncturing an irrigation hose for the insertion of a connector fitting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the drip system tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the convention nal concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to easily puncture an irrigation hose and consistently form holes with the correct diameter for placement of connector fittings.